


Falsettos with a twist

by Falsettosfangirl



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Luke, Falsettos AU, Multi, Top Han Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falsettosfangirl/pseuds/Falsettosfangirl
Summary: Imagine Falsettos, but it takes place in the world of Star Wars, and there’s sci-fi stuff throughout. ONLY ACT 1





	Falsettos with a twist

Chapter 1

*four jews was cut due to pointlessness*

*Our story starts in Chris (OC Space Mendel)’s psychiatrist office, Han Solo is talking about his situation*

Han:  
Well, the situation’s this, I do not wish to offend, I divorced my wife and left my child, and I ran off with a “friend”. But I want a tight knit family, I want a group that harmonizes. I want my wife, and kid, and friend to pretend time will mend, our pain, so it’s 15 ABY and we don’t go by the book, we all eat as one wife, friend, and son, and I sing out as they cook, “I love my Tight Knit Family! Never cook Boba Fettuccine!” Isn’t it great! We’re all so swell! Such a dear clientele! I swear we’re gonna come through it, I fear we’ll probably fight, but nothing’s impossible, live by your wit. Kid, wife, and lover will have to admit, I was right, I coushioned the fall! I want it all! I want it all! I want it.... I want it all!


End file.
